


You are good enough and we love you

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kang Yeosang needs a hug, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Soft boyfriend San, Soft boyfriend Wooyoung, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Yeosang messed up on stage and his boyfriends San and Wooyoung are here to comfort him. Cuddles and kisses ensues.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	You are good enough and we love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that during Answer promotions but kept it in my drafts for a moment.   
> It goes from a fluffy idea of WY and San comforting YS to (kinda) shameless making out  
> [ I don't write a lot of kissing scenes so I hope that it's okay :) ]  
> Enjoy!

The night had fallen for a long time when they drove back home from a show. Ateez had performed Answer, their latest comeback. It had been a live show, which had made everything much more stressful. No mistakes could be made.

Yeosang was in a somber mood. While everyone was chatting, he stayed quiet. He was lost in his thoughts, his head leaning on the window. His mind had the performance playing on repeat. He made a mistake. He knew no one probably really noticed in the moment, but fancams captured it. Guilt and shame were slowly taking him into a negative spiral. He had disappointed…

“Sangie,” called San cutting short his train of thoughts. Yeosang could hear the pout in his voice.

He slowly turned to see his two boyfriends looking at him with concerned looks. Wooyoung was completely leaning against San’s torso, the other’s arms wrapped around his waist. Yeosang couldn’t help thinking they were adorable. 

“Hmm? What?”

“We’re almost home.”

Ah. Yeosang smiled and nodded. He couldn’t wait to be in his bed and forgot about tonight.  When they entered the flat, Yeosang rushed to the bathroom, he quickly removed his makeup and took a shower. He put on his most comfortable pajamas and without saying good night to anyone, went to sleep.

Well, that’s what he would have done if his mind had stopped overthinking. But his failed movement didn’t leave his mind. He failed his group. He failed himself. Frustration was slowly driving him crazy.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t notice San coming into the room. 

“Yeosangie.” He said.

Yeosang raised his head to see his boyfriend standing next to his bed. He moved on the side to let him lie next to him. 

San took Yeosang in his arms and the blond one settled comfortably against his chest, burying his face in his neck.

“I know you are overthinking.” San softly said. It wasn’t accusatory, it was an observation.

“I’m not.”

San wasn’t really the kind to force answers from him, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t ask questions if he was worried. Yeosang couldn’t see it, but he could feel San’s look on him.

“Tell me what you're thinking about then.”

Yeosang didn’t answer right away. San’s hand softly started patting his head, his fingers running through the blond hair. Yeosang sighed in comfort at the contact.

“I messed up a part of the choreo.” He finally said.

San nodded, waiting for Yeosang to continue.

“I’m a failure, aren’t I?”

“What?” exclaimed San. He stayed silent for a second and continued with a tender voice. “No, Sangie, you are not a failure. You never were and never will. You are a brilliant dancer. It’s not a mistake that will make every hours training fall apart. You will do better next time.” San softly kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. Closing his eyes, Yeosang hugged San tighter.

“Why does Yeosang get to be hugged and not me?”

Wooyoung pouty voice broke the comforting atmosphere. Yeosang couldn’t help but laugh. He let go of San’s embrace to face his other boyfriend. Wooyoung was observing them, with a small frown and arms crossed against his chest.

Yeosang extended his arms as to say to Wooyoung to hug him. Wooyoung’s face immediately brightened, his smile reaching his eyes. He jumped on the bed and crushed between San and Yeosang. The bed was a bit too small for them, but they were used to it. Too often, they fell asleep in Yeosang or Wooyoung’s bed. It was a miracle no one ever ended the night on the ground. 

“What were you talking about?” Wooyoung asked as he took his boyfriends’ hands in his.

“Yeosang felt bad about a mistake he made on stage.” Explained San, which made the blond protest.

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang. He had that conflicted look, Yeosang could never really interpret. There was the endless fondness Wooyoung always had when he looked at Yeosang, but also that bit of disappointment. Not really against Yeosang himself, but rather against the way he treated himself.

Wooyoung slowly cupped Yeosang’s face. “You are good enough. I love you.” On those words he kissed Yeosang. It was soft and gentle, even comforting. In his slow movements, Wooyoung was trying to convey all his love and affection to him.

When they parted, San looked at them with that baby pout which made Wooyoung giggled. They both saw that expression too much and knew what it meant. Something in the lines of ‘My boyfriends are hot kissing each other but I need attention.’ 

That’s why Wooyoung took place on San’s lap and kissed him. That kiss wasn’t soft, Yeosang could feel the electricity between the two. San’s hands ran loosely on Wooyoung’s chest, under his shirt, making him involuntarily moan. It made Yeosang chuckles. 

Deciding he didn’t want to just watch, he got closer and softly kissed Wooyoung’s neck. Leaving butterfly kisses all over the place. When San pulled back, he gently grabbed Yeosang’s hair, pulling him closer and kissed him too. 

Yeosang loved kissing San. Whereas Wooyoung’s kisses usually were softer and he could feel his eternal loyalty and love. San was an emotional punch. San was breathtaking and confident with him. When in domestic moments like that, Wooyoung felt like home and comfort, San always made his heart fluster with a touch.

Yeosang heard Wooyoung whine about being ignored by the loves of his life so he stopped the kiss. 

Wooyoung pulled Yeosang into a kiss, making him forget about everything. Watching his boyfriends probably excited him because Wooyoung’s kiss was hotter and lustier than usual. He had that confidence he usually only had on stage or in front of the camera. A confident and lusty Wooyoung was a dangerous situation for Yeosang. He was helpless to his touches and Wooyoung made him lose his mind every time. 

On that, you added San, who was kissing and touching everything at reach, and Yeosang was just a doll in his boyfriends arms. He didn’t mind, he felt loved and taken care of. 

They would have continued like that for a long time, if it wasn’t for Yeosang who suddenly remembered that photo shooting planned tomorrow.

“Wooyoung.” He called, a bit too desperately.

“What, baby?” Wooyoung’s smug smile made Yeosang almost roll his eyes. 

“We need to sleep. We have schedules tomorrow morning.”

San and Wooyoung, in sync, rose an eyebrow. Their reactions would have made Yeosang laugh in another situation. 

Yeosang left Wooyoung’s lap to sit back on the bed. He breathed, trying to keep his brain thinking straight.

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea of kissing you and more all night. But if tomorrow we can’t wake up, Hongjoong is going to kill us.” He explained. 

Wooyoung was going to protest, but Yeosang’s look shut him up. So instead he leaned against San’s chest. And all three lay down, all cuddled up together and slowly fell asleep.

_ They indeed struggled to wake up and their leader indeed threatened to kill them. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, it means so much *✧⁺˚
> 
> ig : @ kayillio (i post kpop fanarts if you want)  
> twt : @ nostakay


End file.
